mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
---- TheA987 I'll buy: 1 Stone Golem and 6 tires -- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 05:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) click my element mod once and I will send you the tires but Ajr will need to send you the stone gollum-- 05:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see if I can get a Stone Golem for you, hold on please. Ajraddatz Talk 21:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Mantles Victory Banners I would like to buy 10 house of mantles victory banners for 10 pikemen.-- 05:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome3000 12 Tires 1 Spoiler 2 Engines 1 Carburetor 1 Spoiler 1 Muffler 1 Shock 15 Solar Cells 07:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That will be: 10 clicks to my sound track mod please -- 04:41, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Clicks Done 06:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Redtron600 Redtron600 (talk) 15:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll take one rank 1 starter pack please.Kracken76Arod Hizzy 14:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC)Redtron600 (talk) 15:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Tell me if you still want the order, do you? if so that will be 15 clicks on my page-- 04:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do still want the order the clicks will be clicked within an hourArod Hizzy 21:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :where do you want your clicks?-- 01:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Other than me clicking your page all the item trade it done!-- 01:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC) johnater I need 5 elemental fire 5 elemental earth 5 elemental water 5 elemental wind 5 totemic scale 5 totemic fur 4 totemic fang 4 totemic claw 5 totemic feather total of 33 clicks -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 21:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) OK I will send the items if you haven't received them. FB100Z - *poke* I'm not re-ordering, this is just a reminder about the four Pipes that this store currently owes me. 04:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Done. :I would like to point out that I have only received three. 01:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to send you the last one-- 02:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) johnater I want 1 electric guitar 1 bass guitar 1 acoustic guitar that will be 22 clicks --User:johnater Oh sorry I forgot my brother was logged on Okay that's all to club magazine rank 1. best bees I would like to order 12 Best Bees, please! Tilmangoins (talk 21:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes OK. I clicked your fern 20Xs and your May Pop 4 times. Tilmangoins (talk 03:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) THANKS A MILLION! Tilmangoins (talk 03:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) click i need 1 click on my race track module, rank 1 for 1 click. thanks 00:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) OK. what should i click?? 01:07, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Earth. Nebular Crystal i want 10 nebular crystal for 20 click (1 nebular =2 Click) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 01:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry we are out unless joeman has some. Mackmoron11 I would like to buy one Ancient Scroll for one click. My MLN name is 14:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. All even to may pop, the rest to elemental earth. 14:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Um, what? The store page says that Scrolls are only one click. OH OK-mailed...1 click to club magazine. :Click sent (Plus an extra 5 for fast service) 15:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! johnater i would like 20 strawberry 20 apples and 6 flowers for 5 clicks -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) OKay 4 clicks to may pop 1 clicks to elemental earth. 15:07, February 13, 2010 (UTC) \ thanks for being so fast I got the items and gave you the clicks-- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I want 10 red pearls.And 10 of each acient spear fragments. 15:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't have enough...why do you want them? soon this items aren't obtainable-- If you get the correct link you can get them...but please don't buy just for the sake of having. 15:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) o.k. Can i have a totemic turtle, totemic wolf and totemic muntain lion.-- 15:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *Calling Joeman to do this*. BF2 we are both r8 man can't we stop selling these items and/or let Ajr do it...-- 15:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I don't know...I don't have the stuff right now...anyways...I really don't need clicks how bout I put this on hold see my user page for my reason. na I trust you have a good reason, just let Ajr do it-- 15:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) OK thx please see my page joeman for my checklist for the masterpiece. commanderfox324 Can i have 100 nebs please? 16:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Commanderfox324 16:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC)